Going Incredibly Digital
by redcloudedleopard
Summary: What if Metroville was a place where superpowered humans & superpowered monsters fought side by side? Here's an idea that ahpohsiput & I have been developing. Please rate & review!
1. Mr Incredible & Agumon

Mr. Incredible

Partner: Agumon

Powers: Strength, durability, heightened senses.

Eye colour: Blue

Height: 6' 7"

In his heyday, Mr. Incredible was at the top of his game. He can single-handedly lift a semi-truck with little difficulty, & withstand hard falls, brick walls, & impact of an oncoming train. Having a knack for crime-fighting, he was partnered with the dino-like Agumon to combat digitally fabricated monsters escaping from the Digital Dimension, which was accidentally discovered by Edna Mode's tech-savvy cousin, Derek Mode. Whilst certain monsters wanted out of their own homeland to terrorize this world, others agreed with Derek's persuasion to band together with Supers to curb the attacks. Mr. Incredible & Agumon were _the_ pros in bringing down & keeping down the crime rate in the city of Metroville (together with the help of other Supers & their own Digimon). There was a time when Supers had to go into hiding upon the launch of the Superhero Relocation Programme. Much to the dismay of each Super & especially Derek himself, the good Digimon were forced to go offline as well. Fifteen years pass, & Mr. Incredible suddenly receives a mysterious assignment requesting that hero work be carried out. & surprisingly, Agumon has strangely been enabled to assist him…

Agumon

Level: Rookie

Techniques: Pepper Breath, Claw Attack

Digivolutions: Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon

Eye colour: Green

Height: 4' 2"

Offense: High

Defense: Medium

Speed: Low

Just over half Mr. Incredible's height, but nevertheless the ideal ally. Although small, he boasts an agile fit frame like his partner, complete with razor-sharp teeth & claws. He is quite the strategist & decides not to place much emphasis on quickness. His attacks are strong, fierce & at times pretty brutal. Arm guards that are rather snazzy play a part in shaping his hand-to-hand (or claw-to-claw!) combat skills. His fighting style is undergirded by an exuberant spirit. Despite the launch of the Superhero Relocation Programme (SRP), he carries on nipping criminals in the bud with Mr. Incredible, provided the cops don't get to the scene first. Gabumon, the partner of superhero Frozone, is Agumon's best friend.

Greymon

Level: Champion

Techniques: Nova Blast, Great Horn Attack

Height: 11' 6"

A Digimon who utilizes brute strength and a thickly armored skull to batter opponents. He's a bigger version of Agumon, with the additional tail that can deliver its classic whip if needed. He speaks with a slightly husky, dark tone, even if he's making use of his sense of humour.

MetalGreymon

Level: Ultimate

Techniques: Giga Blaster, Mega Claw

Height: 22' 1"

An extremely tough skull & left arm coated with an alloy make him shine (pun intended) in battle. His motives are nothing short of determination, & he's practically a walking arsenal of deadly weaponry. Almost every bone in his body is as hard as metal itself, hence his name. His tail is practically _solid_, as it contains hardened metal fibres woven together with his original reptilian frame.

WarGreymon

Level: Mega

Techniques: Terra Force, Great Tornado, Mega Claw, War Driver

Height: 22' 4"

Wargreymon demonstrates mastery of fire, displaying & proving it in his awesome array of powerful attacks. Agility & a highly-muscled, tight body drive him to perform winning moves in a fight. The best thing about him? He can even draw power from any source of solar energy & convert it into flames.

* * *

Certainly MORE to come!


	2. Elastigirl & Renamon

Elastigirl

Partner: Renamon

Powers: Flexibility, some amount of invulnerability, agility.

Eye colour: Brown

Height: 5' 7"

Can stretch & shape any part of her body to almost limitless extents. She was assigned Renamon as a Digimon partner in the Golden Age of Supers. A dynamic duo indeed, the two formed a tight friendship & proved to be a formidable bunch even against larger numbers of foes at a time. Not long after falling in love with Mr. Incredible she marries him, taking his last name 'Parr' (her maiden name is Truax). When the supers are outlawed and go underground, Elastigirl, as Helen Parr, becomes a homemaker, and tries to help the family adjust to a normal life. She does use her super powers in private if family life gets rowdy. In a secret, informal negotiation with Derek Mode, she manages to convince him to keep Agumon, Renamon & Gabumon online as long as they too refrain from hero work. Helen never loses her sharp wit and cares deeply for her family's well being. She tries to raise three fairly happy kids, & at the same time make sure that nobody finds out that they're superheroes. Helen argues that her husband Bob is encouraging rebellious behavior in Dash (their first son); however, little does she know her Digimon partner also 'tutors' the boy in developing his powers.

Renamon

Level: Rookie

Techniques: Diamond Storm, Power Paw

Digivolutions: Kyubimon, Taomon, Sakuyamon

Eye colour: Blue

Height: 5' 5"

Offense: Medium

Defense: Low

Speed: High

A deep-thinker of a Digimon with a jaded view on life, she complements Elastigirl's feisty, electric nature with her maturity & sense of focus. She is mostly calm & collected, but heats up battles with her swift, aggressive attacks. With the launch of the SRP, Renamon is grateful to Helen for not sending back to her home world - a place she ironically loathes. Though she persistently asked Elastigirl how she might return the favour, Elastigirl doesn't come up with a reply. Therefore, Renamon offers to help care for Helen's kids over the years. It's a hard way of life as no Digimon can be ever seen in public, but she perseveres. Her favourite job is keeping Dash's speed in check, given her own skill of rapid movement. Later she decides to train him to hone his own talents in secret.

Kyubimon

Level: Champion

Techniques: Dragon Wheel, Fox Tail Inferno

Height: 6' 1"

Has the ability to catapult fireballs at enemies, nine at a time, using her nine flaming tails. Her speed shows an exponential increase from her Rookie form - this allows her to spin her body into a powerful wheel of beautiful blue fire. Like a tamed animal, Kyubimon is good-natured & even affectionate, but she expresses dislike for the rise in criminal activity after Supers & their Digimon are barred from preserving Metroville's safety & security.

Taomon

Level: Ultimate

Techniques: Talisman of Light, Thousand Spell

Height: 11' 0"

Very skilled in sparring & basic combat. Plus she wields a large 'magic' brush along with red paper cards that cast spells to stun opponents! She can move so lithely that her movements appear illusionary at times. Putting it short, few fighters are more prepared & armed for a fight than she is. As Taomon glides about in battle, her pure white tail seems to 'flow' elegantly with the motion of her body. Her abilities of stealth & quickness are handy particularly when accompanying Elastigirl into Syndrome's lair.

Sakuyamon

Level: Mega

Techniques: Talisman Sphere, Fox Drive, Dragon Helix, Spirit Strike

Height: 13' 0"

Sakuyamon resembles an anthromorphic fox with gleaming armour & a streamlined frame. Her talent lies in weaving natural sources into a force to be reckoned with. She stands tall, holding a mighty scepter to control surrounding energies that encompass the air around her on the battlefield. Although she doesn't use purely physical force in attacks, her cunning speed makes up for it. This way of fighting teaches Elastigirl that a tranquil heart works best in the face of grave danger.


	3. Frozone & Gabumon

Frozone

Partner: Gabumon

Powers: Creating ice, freezing, manipulation of water, ice & steam

Eye colour: Brown

Height: 6' 1"

Best known as Mr. Incredible's best friend. As a child, he was able to freeze a bowl of fruit punch with willpower alone. Derek Mode assigned the wolf-like Gabumon to work with this chilled out Super for obvious reasons. Frozone's real name is Lucius Best. The downside of being in his shoes is when he suffers from dehydration, he is unable to control the water molecules around him. According to the National Supers Agency, Frozone had once attempted to represent the United States in the Winter Olympics, but was rejected on account of his Super abilities granting him a tremendously unfair advantage. Thus he takes it out in good ol' fashioned crime-fighting, where his athletic strengths are developed greatly. He can also take large bounds and leaps when in the air - perfect when coupled with the astounding mobility of Gabumon's Ultimate form, WereGarurumon. His ability in creating snow provides advantages like cushioning falls and slides on rough surfaces.

Gabumon

Level: Rookie

Techniques: Blue Blaster, Horn Attack

Digivolutions: Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon

Eye colour: Red

Height: 4' 7"

Offense: Low

Defense: High

Speed: Medium

Frosty blasts, piercing horn attacks & an almost always relaxed attitude are the traits of this friendly Digimon. Gabumon is best friends with Agumon, as Frozone is Mr. Incredible's own best buddy. He is really good in blocking oncoming blows with solid icy fortresses, before smashing them into opponents. When forced into hiding, he grew tired & bored though he could still sneak out to fight crime, finally realizing what it was like to be too laid back.

Garurumon

Level: Champion

Techniques: Howling Blaster, Slamming Attack

Height: 6' 6"

A stream of this blue wolf's Howling Blaster possesses the force of an arctic gale. Has a cool, catchy voice to speak his mind. Wintery howls aside, he makes an excellent companion - whether it's for a ball game or a sip of afternoon tea! Garurumon can run in great strides & leap long distances with springy leg power.

WereGarurumon

Level: Ultimate

Techniques: Wolf Claw, Garuru Kick

Height: 12' 0"

Frozone's favourite form of Gabumon. In his human partner's opinion, WereGarurumon wields the necessary things that make up the ideal fighter - amazing skills in kickboxing, a distinctive growl, & being ever so ready for action. Fearsome agility like that of a werewolf balances out this monster's purely physical combat style. Also, his dexterity in scaling building walls aids many of his allies in battle.

MetalGarurumon

Level: Mega

Techniques: Metal Wolf Claw, Garuru Tomahawk, Ice Wolf Claw, Giga Missile

Height: 12' 5"

There's no toying around with him, for he's locked & loaded anytime, anywhere. In a tussle with enemies, he keeps his cool & plainly enjoys the adrenaline of the situation. A useful pair of robotic wings enable him to glide short distances but with high velocity. His best offense would be his level of defense: or in other words, his heavily armoured figure. &…one might have chills sent down his spine if they are privy to knowledge regarding his array of hidden weapons…


	4. Violet & Gatomon

Violet

Partner: Gatomon

Powers: Invisibility, force fields.

Eye colour: Blue

Height: 5' 0"

Her superpowers grant her the ability to render herself or whatever she touches partially or entirely invisible. She can also generate sturdy force fields that she has used defensively or, with the right help, offensively.

Reserved and timid, and, stuck at the crossroads between girl and woman, Violet desperately wants to be like everyone else, to blend in with normal people and not to stand out. Anything that'd separate her from the norm is regarded by her as more curse than comfort. Though, she no doubt loves her family and even though she constantly butts heads with Dash, she cares for him very much.

Gatomon

Level: Rookie

Techniques: Cat's Eye Hypotism, Catastrophe

Digivolutions: Nefertimon, Angewomon

Eye colour: Blue

Height: 2' 4"

Offense: Low

Defense: Medium

Speed: High

This Digimon's amiable sympathetic character comes to be a balm of healing to Violet. She is brought to life (or _real-ized_) when Violet's Digivice is activated accidentally during their mission on Nomanisan Island. She can scratch out a victory using the combination of velocity and slashing claws. With fairly well-rounded parameters (such as defense being almost as good as her quickness) this kitty is a spunky tough cookie. Violet looks to her for casual but deep advice & ideas on how to tackle the obstacles they face. Any other time, Gatomon is much like a house pet who wouldn't mind a scratch behind the ears.

Nefertimon

Level: Champion

Techniques: Queen Paw, Rosetta Stone

Height: 5' 11"

The attractively mystical yet intimidating Nefertimon sources her powers from a forgotten ancient magic. Capable of far-range attacks & speedy flight, glowing eyes sharpen her night vision in addition. She is beautiful to behold & has a protective nature to complement her gentle side. Syndrome's minion Digimon are easily overtaken by her before she unleashes bright beams of energy to sizzle them. A good teammate if working with Gargomon (who belongs to Dash), plus she comes in useful if airborne enemies send a wave of blasts in her direction.

Angewomon

Level: Ultimate

Techniques: Celestial Arrow, Heaven's Charm

Height: 10' 10"

A celestial kick spices up her attacks, aside from grace coupled with unexpectedly sheer power. Angewomon is said to be a manifestation of Violet's new self - vibrant, bursting with confidence, & true to the heart. Adding to that, her sense of justice and moral absolutism are valuable to the team. She can weave in & out swarms of foes whilst taking them down with a Celestial Arrow each. A 'triple jump' is one of her special moves as well; ten strong wings propel her through the air with ease. That obviously means she has the highest jump of the bunch, thanks to great strength contained in her light feet.

* * *

*Magnadramon (Gatomon's Mega form) will not appear in this fic. Save that for a future timeline or something XDD


	5. Dash & Terriermon

Dash

Partner: Terriermon

Powers: Super acceleration & reflexes

Eye colour: Blue

Height: 4' 0"

In short, he is fast enough to run on water without sinking. Who knows what else he could be good at - speed-reading, any kind of sport, or maybe even a pop quiz. Renamon is happy to offer him training in his areas of talent (so long as he keeps it a lowdown); Dash thus looks to her as a sort of motherly figure as well. He often gets into trouble and loves playing pranks on his least favorite teacher, Mr. Bernie Kropp. He fervently believes that superpowers are to be accepted & thus enjoyed though his mother disagrees. His mother forbids him getting into sports on account that "Everyone's special" (noted intelligently by Dash to be the equivalent of saying "No one is"). Dash's reckless nature and one-track mind sound _a lot_ like his Digimon partner to-be, Terriermon. Both of them become fast friends who cooperate smoothly to get past Syndrome's deadly forces.

Terriermon

Level: Rookie

Techniques: Bunny Blast, Terrier Torpedo

Digivolutions: Gargomon, Rapidmon

Eye colour: Black (Grey in later forms)

Height: 2' 0"

Offense: Medium

Defense: Low

Speed: High

Half-bunny, half-dog, with a 100% robust personality. His specialty lies not only in speed, but also his sense of accuracy. He may be calm but he has a no-nonsense attitude in battle, rushing headlong to fire at anything that threatens. A very cute appearance masks Terriermon's well-concealed power…Despite not being as fast as Dash, he makes good progress by means of flight to keep up. On the whole, this little monster isn't afraid to stand of for what's right, let alone speak his mind.

Gargomon

Level: Champion

Techniques: Gargo Laser, Bunny Pummel, Gargo Pellets

Height: 6' 0"

Terriermon undergoes quite the growth spurt as he digivolves to the next stage. Impressive accuracy & a fast-paced fighting style make this monster difficult to get by. Enemies find him very quick on his feet & even more so while airborne. He is great at improvisations when it comes to using the machine guns fused to his arms, eg. using them to decrease impact of a fall. Gargomon is mostly cheerful, though he knows more than his Rookie form to wield patience before seizing a chance to perform the right move. He works with Nefertimon or WereGarurumon in a good pair. This is Dash's favourite evolution of Terriermon.

Rapidmon

Level: Ultimate

Techniques: Tri-Beam, Rapid Fire

Height: 14' 4"

Like Dash, he boasts lightning fast reflexes. At Ultimate level, his speed easily matches that of his human partner. He slices through air as he flies, dives & glides with the aid of a long wingspan, powerful jets & lightweight body armour. As a result of high velocity in mid-flight, he can produce colossal impact if he hits an opponent. Arm cannons, rocket launchers loaded with homing missiles, & even radar hearing grant him the upper hand in many a fight. His secret but boldest technique is the Tri-Beam - a blinding green triangular laser projected when he shapes his body in an outstretched way. Rapidmon learns quickly to know a battle inside out, & plan in his head what actions to take.

* * *

*MegaGargomon (Terriermon's Mega form) will not appear in this fic. But worry not, he will in time..


	6. Prologue

**THE METROVILLE TRIBUNE**

**AN INTERVIEW WITH SUPERS - AND EQUALLY SUPERPOWERED MONSTERS**

**

* * *

**

**SHORT RANTS**

**Interviewer: **So Frozone, what say you about how having a secret identity impacts on a Super's actions?

**Frozone:** "Super-ladies, they're always trying to tell you their secret identity. _[whispers]_ Think it'll strengthen the relationship or something like that! I say, "Girl, I don't wanna _know_ about your mild-mannered alter ego or anything like that." I mean, you tell me you're, uh, super-mega-ultra-lightning babe? That's all right with me. I'm good. I'm good."

**Interviewer:** In addition, folks, we have the totally cool partner of Frozone with us today. Gabumon, what is it like doing humanity a big favour on a daily basis?

**Gabumon:** "It's just the good ol' feeling when you know you've brought a criminal to justice! Then you're free to sit back, relax, & enjoy the world go by."

**Interviewer:** & next up, in Room 2 - the city's most dynamic duo, Mr. Incredible & Agumon. Anything you wanna share on roadblocks in performing hero work?

**Mr Incredible:** "No matter how many times you save the world, it always manages to get back in jeopardy again. Sometimes I want it to stay saved, you know, for a little bit. I feel like the _maid_! Can we keep it clean for…for even _ten_ minutes?

"Sometimes, I think I'd like the simple life. Relax a little…raise a family…"

**Agumon:** "Personally, I think he's _nuts_. The minute he goes soft the bad guys will really be out to trip him up."

**Mr Incredible:** "Real funny Agumon. Your paranoia's gotten to you."

**Interviewer: **Next we speak to Elastigirl who has her independent views on 'the simple life'. Beside her this moment is Renamon, her loyal, _foxy_ Digimon partner.

**Elastigirl:** "Settle down? Are you kidding? I'm at the top of my game! I'm right up there with the big dogs! Girls, come on. Leave the saving of the world to the men? I don't think so!" _[pause]_ "Renamon, flank me. Hurry."

**Renamon:** "Well, the point speaks for itself. I'd rather we take the heat of the action in hero work than wind down in a cozy little home. It would be plain, or uninteresting, even dull.."


End file.
